


donation plate

by summerdayghost



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cults, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: The only reason anyone got involved in this whole religion business was money.
Relationships: Greg Hirsch & Ewan Roy, Greg Hirsch/Kendall Roy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	donation plate

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of you’re my cult leader. This is more than 100 words.

Greg hadn’t meant to join the faith. If anything he had just sorta stumbled into it. Like one does. Looking back Greg was pretty sure he’d never been much for luck.

The things he’d seen since, boar on the floor and the human furniture, frightened him enough that when his grandpa took him aside to tell him it was time to get out and that if anyone could get him out it was him that his heart screamed at him to do it.

His grandpa tried to act tough, but the hand he placed on Greg’s shoulder betrayed how invested he really was, except Greg wasn’t sure if it was about him at all, “They’re worse then the fucking Scientologists.”

“I don’t know about that. Our cruise line is far superior,” at this point Greg was too devout to respond any other way.

That is not to suggest that Greg was a true believer. No sir, no way. He didn’t think anyone who mattered was except maybe Tom who had definitely started out that way. Jury was still out on if any real faith remained in Tom. The only reason anyone got involved in this whole religion business was money. God, there was so much money to be made. And with money came power.

Or maybe it was that people did this for the power and with power came money. Greg still hadn’t figured out which was the case and if it really mattered beyond the fact that he’d developed a taste for champagne.

But he was absolutely committed to this world he had fallen into. If he wasn’t he would not have given Kendall the cruise ship files that Tom tried to burn. If he wasn’t he would not have spent the night of the FBI raid far from the compound in a soft bed with Kendall at his side.

Logan Roy built something marvelous, but it was something that could not last. The collapse of his empire was inevitable. He was the past, but as far as Greg could see Kendall was the future. Kendall was far from a perfect man, but this was only his beginning. He would have time to surpass anything his father created.

Greg wasn’t entirely sure what the future would hold, but he thought Martha’s seat next to the throne looked comfortable. It’s the sort of place he wanted to be in the world Kendall would create.

They watched the news together in silence. All that needed to be said could be said later. One day this would be a great little story to sell. It would fit nicely on a brochure and make people smile. Make people trust them. Technically they had saved each other from the jaws of evil. And well, people gave their churches so much money and power because all anyone really wants is salvation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
